The Origins are Back!
by Sacchiance
Summary: The Origins are the ones who first held magic. From these original powers, other magic type evolved. The past has come back and the girls must once again seal or destroy the Negatives. It all starts with the Grand Magic Games when the Negatives make a move again. Can thee girls continue to hide their past or will they call upon their friends and enemies for help? MULTI PAIRINGS!


Levy pulled her eyes away from the big sphere of water. It was just before Juvia got knocked out of the water. She made eye contact with Bisca briefly before turning her attention to the stadium. Her looking around had caught the attention of her two teammates.

"Levy, what are you looking for?" Jet asked.

"Huh? Oh, Yukino said that she'll come sit with us today, but she hasn't come yet."Levy frowned. "I'm gonna check outside a bit. I'll be right back!" Jet was about to say something but she had already left.

The halls of the stadium were empty due to the fact that everyone was watching the game. She quickly went into the bathroom.

"All Map." Levy said and a 3D diagram of the stadium appeared as well as half a kilometer of the area surrounding the stadium appeared. She looked at the map and saw multiple blinking lights around the inside as well as outside of the stadium. A light that was brighter than most was descending down. Her eyes widened when she realized that Lucy was in danger. She made the map disappear and took out her feather pen. She quickly drew a pouch that could be tied around her waist and then wrote out a bunch of different words. She puts her pen away and tied the pouch around her waist that now contained the bunch of words. She kept a hand in her pouch as she walked out. Immediately, as soon as her body was out if the restroom, laser beams were speeding towards her.

Her hand took out a word from her pouch. "Reflect!"

The laser beams bounced off an invisible barrier around her and shot right back from where it came from. Levy began to run back to the arena because she could hear fighting already. She narrowed her eyes and jumped a step back which she used as a momentum to do two back flips, landing in a crouched position.

Pain. That was the only thing she felt when Minerva had kept attacking her. The wounds on her body burned inside of her.

"Pathetic Fairy." Minerva smirked as she took the blonde's wrist and was about to pull Lucy out when Juvia had jumped up. The water woman used the water to pull out both Lucy and Minerva but since Lucy was in front of Minerva, the blonde was out first which made Minerva the victor. The three girls fell to the ground with Juvia carrying Lucy and Minerva landing perfectly on the ground.

"Lucy!" Jenny ran over to the unconscious girl.

Minerva merely smirked at what she did.

Natsu and Gray had started to run to Lucy with Erza not far behind.

Jenny placed a hand on Lucy's forehead and a soft green light glowed from her hand to Lucy's forehead. The blonde model took her hand away and Lucy snapped her eyes open. "Thanks Juvia, Jenny."

She stood up and began to stretch but she tipped over a bit.

"Gray-sama! Do not come any further!" Juvia yelled at her crush with a serious face but he did not listen as well as Natsu. She turned around and faced Minerva with a glare. She was extremely angry that her friend was hurt but now was not the time for that. She held out a hand and shot water aiming at Minerva.

"What is she doing!" Gray cursed. It was against the rules to hurt other competitors outside of a match.

Minerva was about to block it but the water went up instead. A dark figure was pushed back up into the air. Juvia ran forward and jumped into the air, using water molecules to keep her floating. She engaged in fast combat with the mysterious figure.

"Lucy!" Natsu called to his heavily injured teammate. "Let's go to Wendy."

She was about to protest but then she felt what Jenny wanted her to do and nodded. "Alright Natsu." She climbed onto his back. "Good Luck." The whisper was barely audible but Natsu heard it clearly because of their close proximity and his super dragon ability.

Jenny nodded and looked up into the sky. She felt many presences with the intent to kill. Some of her girl friends had already began to battle. Levy was within the halls. Juvia in the air. Erza behind her. Ultear and Meredy coming this way as well as a couple others.

"Attention everyone!" Bisca yelled out loud. She held no microphone but her voice was heard clearly throughout the stadium. "This is an emergency! Everyone, please evacuate quickly! We're under attack!" With her words ringing out, the audience panicked and ran for the exits.

"Bisca." Master Macarov said sternly. "What is going on?" She was about to explain when Mavis cut in.

"Start shooting. I'll explain everything." Bisca nodded and called out more guns with her magic. Twenty guns appeared at her disposal, each a different type. Sung lasses also appeared on her face. "Fury bullets." Many shots were fired into the sky, attacking the hoard of shadows that were coming down.

Erza punched kicked her enemy away in victory.

"Erza! What the hell is going on!" Natsu demanded.

Erza had her eyes narrowed and looked ot her left. She swung her body quickly and kicked the person behind her away. "It's as Bisca says. We're under attack."

"But why?" Gray asked.

Erza said nothing as she pulled a fist back to hit the person that was attacking her from behind. "That is none fo your business at the moment Natsu. Why did you leave Lucy?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Mira and Ever kicked me out as well as all other guys. Strangely enough, that strong chick with the sword is in there too."

Erza nodded. "Go help with the evacuations." Gray and Natsu were about to protest but the redhead's glare cut them off. "_Now._"

The two gulped and nodded. Before they could leave, a big figure had his sword clashed with erza's. She merely kept her hold and didn't relent. She even pushed him back.

The man growled. "Where's the light and dark bit-" He was punched before her could finish. "Don't you _ever dare to do that again_."

An arrow was sent towards Erza but they were immediately burned when it got within ten feet of her.

Lucy let Wendy and Chelia heal her wounds but she only let her do it enough to the point where she could walk without pain.

"Guys!" Lucy whined. Evergreen and Kagura merely shook their heads.

The enemy were after Lucy so they need to keep their guard up.

"They've been mostly inactive these past seven years while you girls have been on Tenrou. Ultear has kept an eye on them until two years ago. They had somehow figured out a way to block her crystal orb." Kagura explained. "I engaged in battle with some of them. Milliana was captured by them and they figured out her magic. She told me that they managed out a sample of her powers."

Evergreen frowned. "Looks like we have to end this once an for all. Mavis is back."

Kagura nodded. "Imitatia has been with her since you guys disappeared."

"Thanks Wendy." Lucy said and stood up. She stretched and smiled.

"But-!" Wendy wanted to protest. To tell the truth, she was confused by what they were even discussing. She wondered how they knew Mavis. What enemy is that Kagura had encountered? How did Kagura even know them! Imitatia, she could understand since they probably crossed paths but not the rest. Chelia was equally as confused as she looked at all the older girls.

"It's fine Wendy, Chelia." Mirajane patted the small girl on the head, effectively startling the latter. "Things will be revealed sooner or later. Hopefully never, but that isn't possible with this guild."

Wendy had to agree with Mirajane on that.

"Let's go." Kagura stated as she pushed herself off the wall and walked to the door first. When she opened the door, she could see a few bodies littered on the ground unconscious and Milliana playing with Charle.

"Nyah!" Milliana cheered. "Is it time already?!"

Kagura nodded and Milliana jumped int the air in happiness. "Let's go kick those butts! C'mon! hurry it up you slowpokes."

Lucy sweatdropped at the brunette's attitude. It reminded her a bit about Natsu.

"Card release!" Cana shouted as a huge stack of cards poofed back into citizens. "Thanks Ikaruga."

The pink haired woman nodded. "It was not a problem. Now Let's go back and collect as many citizens as possible."

Cana nodded and grabbed onto Ikaruga's hand. The pink haired woman opened a slit in the middle fo the air and entered it with Cana. A slit had opened and they came out into the exit of the stadium. There were still many people trying to leave. "This is going to take a while."

"No." Ikaruga shook her head. "because we have help." Kinana appeared next to them and smiled.

"H-hello."

"Thank goodness. Now let's go." Cana said and wait for Kinana to put her hands on her shoulder. When Kinana glowed a pale yellow with Cana, Cana shouted out, "Everyone, cardify!" This time, an enormous stack of cards were in the air because of the amount of people that was left. "Salvage into my hands!" All cards in the air flew towards Cana's hand but the brunette was making her way into the portal Ikaruga created carefully. The pink haired woman had directed a direct path into the city this time. Soon enough, everyone was outside the stadium and Cana came back from the other end.

A dark pink haired woman clenched her fists. A dark hand pulled the woman into a hug from behind. "Calm down Sherry."

"But I can't." Sherry whispered back but loosened herself. "I can't do anything unless necessary and my beloved friends could die."

"Shh." Ren said calmly. "Don't be like that or else I will start to miss the girl I love."

Sherry nodded. "Thanks Ren."

Ren held onto her as he looked at the stadium as well as other magic users. Everyone besides Sherry's girl friends, Wendy, and her cousin Chelia was inside. All guild members were outside.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on. LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his fists into the barrier that was around the game stadium.

Sherry nibbled on her lip as she worriedly looked at the stadium. She could tell who was still in there. Lucy. Levy. Juvia. Cana. Mirajane. Evergreen. Erza. Kagura. Milliana. Ikaruga. Kinana. Wendy has just exited the place through one of Ikaruga's portals.

Jenny's hands tightened and her eyes narrowed at the stadium. Sherry noticed the trembling hand as well as Ren since he was holding onto Sherry.

"They're playing." Jenny whispered. "Today is only an introduction. I can't tell what they are up to, but this is a greeting."

"Boom." Levy said and behind her, multiple explosions were heard. She continued to run ahead. She had to get to Mavis, Milliana, Meredy, Ultear, and Kinana. Luckily for her, she could meet up with them easily but she had to eliminate all of the Minions first. Her other friends were already eliminating them. Having both Erza and Kagura on the attack really sped things up.

The small bluette jumped up through a hole that was created above her. Probably by Erza.

"Ready Bisca?" Cana asked.

Bisca tilted her hat and began to sing. ("**Meikyuu Butterfly"** by **Hoshino Utau** from **Shugo Chara**)

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
A strange night has befallen you  
with footsteps crawling behind you,  
and the sluggish pose of a black cat.

From the moon's light, a Silhouette surfaces,  
beckoning with a smile it says "Come here".

The shadow of desires starts to move into town,  
the appearance of a wandering angel  
carrying something important,  
the fragments of love with no destination.

When you're sleepy, where do you go to see a happy dream?  
Kissing under the starry sky, the good girl is ready to sleep."

Minions started to gather inside the open arena where the Grand Magic Games took place. The lower class pawns of their enemy were easier attracted. The few higher class ones known as Nights were not easier drawn in by Bisca's alluring voice.

Cana whistled as she heard Bisca's voice _"She's still got the voice, not that she would ever lose it."_

Lucy appeared through a portal along with Ikaruga. Ikaruga bid them farewell and left through the same portal. Cana and Lucy held hands.

Lucy began to chant: _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...__All the stars, far and wide...__Show me thy appearance...__With such shine..._

Cana then joined in: _Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! __Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! __**Fairy Glitter!**_

_**Urano Metria!**_

Both girls called out together, _**"Unison**_**_ Raid!"_**

The combine forces of light power spread all over the arena and then outwards more so that it went out of the boundaries of the stadium.

Natsu looked at the light before it reached to where he was "Lucy. . ."

"Cana. . ." A blonde male said with crossed arms.

_"Recreate the memories of those involved. . ." _Levy started as a blue light consumed her body.

_"An illusion in place of these events. . ."_ Milliana chanted as purple light covered her body.

_"Let the feelings of this moment disappear. . ."_ Meredy said as pink light consumed her body.

_"Time will turn back any damages not meant to be done by the Enemy. . ."_ Ultear continued as light blue light consumed her figure.

_"Unite the power of six Originators. . ."_ Mavis chanted while a soft gold light covered her ghost body.

_"Enhance the powers of these Five. . ."_ Kinana spoke while a soft light green light covered her being.

All six girls opened their eyes and power exploded into pillars and combined together. _**"Unison**** Raid!"**_

A figure hidden by a cloak smiled as eyes trailed at the lights and presences created by the girls.

Sherry and Jenny held hands. "Origins' Rule." This same line could be heard by others.

Outside of the stadium, many shouts of confusion. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"


End file.
